Stand and Deliver
"Stand and Deliver" is the twentieth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and the forty-sixth episode overall. Plot A family in a station wagon encounters the Dandy Highwayman, who robs them. He takes the wife's wedding ring and charms her. The Highwayman blows up the wagon with dual pistols and then absconds with the wife and his motorcycle. Scooby-Doo and Nova are enjoying a romantic dinner when they are interrupted by Kriegstauffen robots. The robots destroy the room and corner Scooby and Nova. Scooby then wakes up from his nightmare and talks to Nova. Nova sits up and says "Nibiru. Nibiru is coming." Another Kriegstauffen robot then barges in. Scooby then wakes up again. Velma and her mother are packing away TNT barrels. Angie hired a poolboy, who seems to know about Daphne and her wealthy family. At the Blake mansion, Daphne asks for some money and her mother opens the vault and gives her some. Mystery Inc. are heading to the mall when they arrive at the scene of the destroyed station wagon. They see the sheriff talking to a witness and they talk to the sheriff, who describes the Dandy Highwayman to the gang. Mystery Inc. then takes on the mystery. Barty and Nan Blake are enjoying an artificial beach scene in their house, when the power goes off. A motorcycle rides around the house and goes into the Blake's room. Nan then empties the Blake vault and leaves with the Highwayman. Mr. Blake goes to City Hall and tells some citizens about his story, many of which have had the same experiences. The Dandy Highwayman enters the room and demands the valuables. He meets Mayor Nettles and compliments her, getting her to join him on his motorcycle and leave. Sheriff Stone tells Mystery Inc. they must catch the Highwayman, to which they accept. Mystery Inc. goes to the library where they ask the librarian for any material on a "Dandy Highwayman." Scooby falls asleep while searching and is lead into a red room by Nova in his dream. In the room enters a short gray-haired man in a red suit, who welcomes Scooby. Scooby wakes up to Velma saying that all the books checked out were by the women abducted. Inside a book is a torn page with "Cuarto llave" written on it in red ink. Fred says he has the perfect way to catch the Highwayman. Shaggy and Scooby are on a dark foggy street at night. In the bushes are Fred, Velma, and Daphne waiting for the Highwayman. Daphne offers to go out there instead, but Fred insists that she not because he just got her back. While Fred goes on about how Daphne is too vulnerable, she disappears and is seen driving off with the Highwayman. Mystery Inc. is on a road again in the Mystery Machine. They arrive at Velma's house where they watch the poolboy, who Velma suspects due to his free time. Down in the lair of the Highwayman are all the abducted women. The Highwayman approaches Daphne and asks her if she would like to talk, but she declines. He leaves, leaving Daphne with access to a nearby cell phone. Fred's phone vibrates with a text from Daphne which says she is safe and she has an idea on how to stop the Highwayman. Daphne calls the Highwayman over and inquires about Mrs. Dinkley, who she describes as even richer than she. The Highwayman says he has not heard of her and then leaves to go fetch her. At Velma's house, the Highwayman approaches "Mrs. Dinkley," who is actually Velma. Mystery Inc. traps the Highwayman and unmasks him, revealing the librarian. He says that he has read all about other's adventures and that he had an idea to have his own after reading about the Dandy Highwayman. He learned how to speak in a British accent, incorporated a helmet into his hat, and learned how to ride a motorcycle. He then learned how to listen to women during a book club meeting, only to find himself actually interested in their conversation. Sheriff Stone accuses the librarian of magic, but he denies it, only using earplugs when necessary. Daphne tells Fred that she would rather have Fred than the "perfect man," who then reveal that he was wearing earplugs along with Shaggy. Both girls are irked. Scooby dreams again, once again with Nova and the red-suited man. Nova speaks to Scooby and tells him she is an Anunnaki and that he is danger. She says the time of Nibiru is coming and she is inhabiting Nova to warn Scooby of the most evil Anunnaki of all: the Evil Entity. Scooby wakes up and tells Mystery Inc. the cursed treasure is evil and they must destroy it. Category:Episodes Category:SDMI Category:Incorpora-verse Category:SDMI Episodes